


Comfort

by hidingthetruthbehindamask



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingthetruthbehindamask/pseuds/hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron sees Liar scratched into his car and it sends him over the edge, lucky for him Robert's there to comfort him in his time of need. An idea I had after seeing Tuesday Night's episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

"Liar."

That one word was staring him in the face as he noticed it carved into his car door and the amount of pain that one word caused him it might as well have been carved into his skin. He backed away slowly from the car door and swept the area to see if the person responsible was still around, his heart was beating widely against his chest and he was shaking in fear as he quickly made his way back inside. He slammed the door shut behind him and lent against it breathing heavily tears streaming from his eyes. Chas quickly appeared after hearing the door slam and was met with the sight of her baby boy in a right mess.

"Aaron, sweetheart. What's wrong?!" Chas asked her voice laced with panic but Aaron didn't answer her he just shot up the stairs to his bedroom slamming it shut, Chas was terrified she had no idea what had gotten him so upset and he obviously didn't want to talk to her but she couldn't leave him like this. She quickly made her way out to the bar and breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted that Robert was still in the bar chatting to Vic. Robert spotted Chas and his entire face fell as he noticed straight away the look of panic and fear on her face.

"Chas? What is it? What's wrong?" Robert asked her she didn't answer him just gestured for him to come through to the back room, he was round the bar like a shot and following her into the back room.

"It's Aaron, something's wrong. I found him leaning against the door in a right old state, he ran up to his room and wouldn't tell me what's wrong.. Please go and talk to him Rob. He won't talk to me but he might talk to you." Chas begged, Robert was never gonna be her favourite person and she was never going to like him but Aaron liked him and after seeing her son open up to him earlier she was hoping he would do the same now.

"Leave it with me, I'll find out what's going on." Robert said before making his way up the stairs to Aaron's room, it had been a very long time since he'd been up these stairs in fact he remembered it like it was yesterday when their affair had just begun Aaron chasing him up the stairs the two of them crashing their lips together as they started to rip each other's clothes off. Robert was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Aaron sobbing, a sound that ripped through his entire body making him feel like he was in agony. He knocked on the bedroom door.

"Aaron? It's me." Robert called but he got no answer so he pushed the bedroom door open and the scene he was met with broke his heart. Aaron was curled up in a ball on the floor holding onto himself tightly sobbing and breathing heavily.

"Oh god Aaron." Robert said pushing the door shut and making his way quickly over to Aaron sitting him up.

"Can't breath." Aaron whispered in between tears and Robert could tell that he was having a full blown panic attack, he took Aaron's hands in his.

"Aaron, look at me you're ok, you're gonna be ok. Just focus on me and breath. Nice little breaths for me ok." Robert said trying not to lose it as well cause seeing Aaron like this was killing him. Robert started taking short deep breaths and Aaron started to copy him he was still breathing hard and crying but he was a little bit calmer than he had been when Robert had walked through the door.

"Aaron." Robert said gently "Can you tell me what happened?" Robert asked gently he was trying not to push him cause he didn't want to set off another panic attack. Aaron let go off Robert's hands and hugged his knees again not looking at Robert.

"Liar." Aaron whispered tears falling fast Robert looked at him confused

"Who's a liar Aaron?" Robert asked putting his hand on Aaron's knee but Aaron flinched away like Robert had pressed a hot poker to his leg.

"The car, it says I'm a liar... I'm not a liar Robert... He did it... I've been naughty... He's gonna punish me! I didn't mean to be naughty.. I'm sorry." Aaron explained in a childlike voice and Robert couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. 

"He's gonna get me Robert.... Don't let him get me! Please!" Aaron said sobbing hysterically Robert pulled him close running a hand up and down his back.

"Nobody is gonna get you Aaron, I promise. I'm here now, I'll keep you safe I promise." Robert said holding Aaron tightly to him, Aaron just collapsed in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I tried so hard to be good! Why wasn't I good enough? Why did he have to hurt me?" Aaron asked sobbing into Robert's chest

"You did nothing wrong Aaron! He's the one that was wrong! You were and are good enough Aaron, I've got you now. Nobody is ever gonna hurt you again. I won't let them." Robert said holding Aaron close.

"Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone." Aaron asked him looking up at him with tear filled eyes Robert nodded and Aaron got up and made his way to his bed and lay down on it, Robert lay down beside him and Aaron pulled Robert's arm over him and linked their fingers together. Robert gently stroked Aaron's cheek and waited for him to fall asleep. He didn't dare move to leave so he pulled his phone gently out of his pocket so he could text Chas to fill her in.

"Someone's written liar on his car and it freaked him out, I've managed to calm him down but he's asked me to stay with him. He's currently asleep next to me holding onto my hand for dear life. I can leave if it's gonna be a problem." Robert hit send and waited for Chas to reply.

"Keep your hands to yourself Sugden and don't try anything on otherwise they'll be trouble! I'll get our Cain to sort the car. Thank you for being here for him." Chas replied back Robert just smiled to himself and put the phone back in his pocket he pulled the duvet over him and Aaron. Aaron flinched as the duvet touched him.

"Robert?" He asked his voice laced with sleep and panic.

"I'm here, your safe." Robert said squeezing Aaron's fingers gently, Aaron fell back to sleep and Robert just lay there holding onto Aaron tightly watching him sleep. He leaned over and gently whispered in Aaron's ear.

"I promise that as long as I'm around I'll protect you and keep you safe, nobody is ever gonna hurt you again."

Robert placed a kiss on Aaron's check and closed his eyes and for the first time since all of this has started Aaron smiled slightly in his sleep, he slept soundly that night because for the first time he felt safe, he felt protected and he felt comforted.


End file.
